


Finding Comfort

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Intoxication, M/M, Oral Sex, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets stuck with Castiel, fallen and vulnerable. [Updated]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Now with an updated sex scene (i.e. more explicit)

Cas was curled up in the arm chair across the room as Sam whispered into his phone.

"He just _showed_ up, Dean. I don't know what to _do_ with him. I don't even think he's an angel anymore…"

Castiel had pounded on Sam's hotel door and promptly passed out on the floor. He had a nasty gash on his left shin but Sam got it sutured up in time to save Cas' life—he was bleeding a lot and was clearly woozy from the loss.

"I just don't know. I don't know what to do with him. Can you come get him or something? I can't drag him around on this job—No, no. I understand. Lisa doesn't want anything to do with him—Okay. I guess I'll just…call someone in to take the case? All right. Night, Dean."

"I know you don't want me here." Cas croaked from the chair, his eyes still closed but clearly sounded less like he was about to black out after Sam got some food and water in him—so, clearly human.

"It's not that, Cas." Sam felt the guilt stab him in the gut. "I can't take care of you while I'm hunting."

"I can help, Sam. Give me a few days and I can help."

"Cas, I'm in the middle of tracking a werewolf right now…"

"I know. I had a run in with him."

"Did he—?"

"No," Cas shook his head. "I fell. Kind of getting used to these new legs. They feel like Jell-o, mostly." He laughed, most like sandpaper than something pleasant, as he cracked an eye open to stare down at his bare feet curled up in the chair, half hidden by Sam's loaned out baggy pants.

"Okay. Well, for now, we'll get some sleep and talk about it in the morning, over a good hearty breakfast." Sam scratched the back of his shaggy head and cleared his throat, not looking at Cas. "You can sleep in the bed, if you want. You need it." Sam wasn't offering to give up the bed, just share it. As an act of good will.

Cas nodded, not bothering to protest or even really open his eyes, and quietly plodded over to the other side of the single bed.

"You know, just _stay_ on your side."

Cas nodded his assent and tucked himself under the sheets.

Sam wasn't even finished brushing his teeth by the time Cas fell asleep.

…

"Why did you _bring_ him here?" Dean hissed, rounding the Impala towards his brother. They both knew Cas could hear the conversation but there wasn't much they could do about it.

"I don't know, Dean. I don't know what to do with him. I called in Scott to take over the werewolf in Minnesota but I can't baby sit a _fallen angel_."

"He's not even supposed to be here. I don't know why you _thought_ I'd have the answer, here." Dean's face was barely containing his agitation and Sam was starting to feel like the baby brother for the first time in a very long time.

"Yeah, I'm not really sure what I was thinking." Sam dropped his eyes to his feet, ready to end it and just get the hell out of dodge, before snapping them back up to Dean's face. Dean was looking at the Impala's tires, clearly feeling kind of guilty for snapping at his brother and also desperately trying not to ask for the car back. But Sam knew he wanted it, to drive it and take care of everything under the hood. However, they tacitly agreed that whoever was hunting got to keep the car. Dean was driving a pickup truck but he was already saving up for a station wagon for when the new baby came.

"Should I take him hunting?" Sam's voice was low.

"Isn't that what _he_ wants?" Dean couldn't look at Sam or at the man slouched inside the car.

"Yeah, I guess…" he trailed off.

"Well, then get on outta here," Dean made a wild gesture with his left arm but he smiled at Sam, reminding them both of times when they felt much younger. Sam felt his heart swell and clench in rapid succession; he wished things hadn't fallen apart like they had, but he knew Dean really loved Lisa—how couldn't you? Hell, _Sam_ loved Lisa. She was a great mom and a fun drunk—and Dean wasn't going to give up this new life for anything. Not for his best friend. And not for his baby brother. Sam laughed at the thought and patted Dean on the shoulder.

"Take care, man."

"Yeah, you too, bud."

…

"Sam," Cas' voice was gravelly from his seven-hour, self-imposed silence.

"Yeah?" Sam's voice was just as scratchy.

"Can we get drunk?"

They weren't going anywhere in particular.

"Bar or liquor store?"

"Liquor store, please."

Sam nodded and pulled off the highway when they finally saw a liquor store on the side of the road as they drove through an unnamed town—well, it probably had a name but Sam didn't know it.

…

As a human, Castiel was much more of a lightweight than Sam could have imagined.  He was sitting on the other twin bed, sort of swaying with his legs crossed on top of the sticky duvet. Sam kind of thought Cas was going to fall over onto his face.

"Whoa there, Cas," he stood up, a little dizzy himself, in an attempt to steady the smaller man on the bed. "You should probably put down the bottle, for now and drink some more water."

"Sam," Cas murmured, his dark eyes lifting to the area right above Sam's pants.

"Cas. Buddy. You need to put down the bottle and go throw up. And then drink some water."

"Sam, I miss Dean."

"I know you do. You need to go throw up. _Right now_."

"Sam, I can't get up. I'm stuck."

"I've got you." Sam went to grab his tooth brush, hoping he could help Castiel voluntarily throw up. Bodily, Sam heaved Castiel into the bathroom from the bed and tried not to dump him too unceremoniously on the floor with his head in the toilet bowl.

"Cas, you've got to open up your mouth." Sam could see the layer of sweat breaking out all over Castiel's pale face and the barely perceptible movement of his head shaking no.

"M'face is numb. My lips are numb." He muttered, clearly feeling horrible.

"Cas, you have to. You have to throw up so you can go to sleep." Sam urged, rubbing small circles on the poor soul's back.

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut tightly and held his breath, possibly wishing Sam away. "Fine." He conceded, looking all the world like a child at a doctor's office trying to avoid getting a shot.

Sam pinched Castiel's nose, effectively blocking off his air supply and it only took a single second for Cas to visibly panic and gulp big mouthfuls of air through his mouth. Sam moved quickly, not nearly as intoxicated as Cas, and held the man's mouth open by his jawbones. With his other hand, he jammed the plastic bit of the toothbrush into the back of Cas' throat, aiming for the uvula. Cas retched a few times, Sam holding his head back just enough so he wouldn't land his face in the water. Finally, empty, Castiel slumped back into Sam. He looked relaxed and clearly was feeling better.

"Thanks." he muttered, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of a loaned-out shirt.

"Feel better?" Sam asked, making sure Cas was stable enough before Sam stood up and helped Castiel up after him.

"Yes. Thank you." Castiel bent in front of the sink and rinsed his mouth out thoroughly and grabbed himself a glass of water before letting Sam lead him back out to his bed. Without being asked, Sam also started pulling back the tucked in covers for Cas to get under.

"I really do miss Dean," Cas told him again, sitting on the bed with his shoes scraping the tacky carpet below.

"I know, Cas. Me too. But there isn't much we can do about it. Lisa's _pregnant_. He's not about to leave her or the kid any time soon." Sam laughed a little, mostly bitter. "I think she'd have his head mounted to the wall if he even so much as _thought_ about it."

"But you're here, Sam."

And Sam's stomach dropped when one of Castiel's clumsy hands gripped the front of Sam's button down right above his belt. He tried to step away, suddenly hyperaware of how small the room was, but Castiel's other hand lashed out like a snake onto Sam's arm.

"Cas, you need to let me go." Sam gritted out, pulling his arm away. Cas let him go but looked down at his feet.

"Don't leave me, Sam. I don't have anywhere else to go."

The earnestness in Castiel's eyes stabbed Sam in the heart and he let his hands come down on Cas' shoulders.

"I know. I'm sorry, Cas. I miss Dean, too. I wish things were different. But this is just how it is now." He tried to move away again but Cas caught him at the elbows and this time Sam didn't pull back anymore.

"I'm glad you're here, Sam." Castiel continued, moving his hands down to Sam's belt buckle, undoing it with some effort. Sam closed his eyes and let Castiel do what he was going to do. He had a moment of feeling flattered that Cas wanted to…thank him, maybe? Though, he couldn't seem to understand _why_ he skipped straight to sex. That is, until he felt Cas' mouth on his lower stomach—that smooth flat part just above where his jeans usually sat. His mouth was warm and wet and it made Sam's muscles spasm just a little bit as his hard on grew. Honestly, Sam was drunk enough to let the whole situation consume him. It didn't take long for Cas to express a desire to move farther down. He shifted his position, laying on his stomach with his head at the perfect height to take the tip in between his lips. It was slow and mostly sloppy. Clearly, Cas had never really done that sort of thing before but having any mouth on him for the first time in what felt like a decade was near incredible, making him harder and harder until he was fully erect and Cas' mouth was moving up and down his shaft and a fairly regular rate.

Every now and then, Cas' mouth would pop off after letting his tongue swirl around the head for a little bit and making Sam breath heavily to allow the tip to rest against his lips and puff out a small laugh. Not that he was laughing at Sam or anything. It was likely he was laughing because he was still a little drunk but not too drunk to realize exactly what he was doing.

"Fuck." He needed to come. He was going to come. If he didn't stop Cas soon, he was going to come right down Cas' throat. And not warning someone was generally considered impolite. "Cas, I'm gonna…" He trailed off, knowing Cas would understand. Or at least hoping Cas would understand. But Cas kept going, clearly not deterred by Sam's impending orgasm. "Fuck." Sam muttered again, this time he was coming.

"Huh?" Cas popped his mouth off right at the wrong second and Sam got it all over Cas' lips and cheeks.

Then, Castiel started laughing. Laughing long and loud and from the chest.

"What are you laughing about?" Sam asked, turning back to look at the man lying on the bed with come on his face despite his total embarrassment at it all.

"You." Cas smirked, wiping his face off with the opposite sleeve of the one he'd used earlier. There was an obvious smile in Castiel's voice. "I'm not mad at you, Sam." He reassured.

"Are you sure? I would be. And I think I'm going to go disappear for a while." Sam tried to back towards the bathroom but Cas caught him. Sam turned to him and saw the smile on his face just before he pulled Sam down for a kiss.

"Maybe stick around a little while, okay?" Cas' voice was soft and Sam felt himself melt a little, happy at the fact that Cas wanted to kiss him even after all that.

"Fine." He smiled in return and moved to lay down next to the former angel.


End file.
